


Surprises, Parting gifts and reunions

by AdmiralKatCornwellfan



Series: Tumblr prompts for Voyager [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Married Couple, Surprises, coming home, salt and pepper sexyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralKatCornwellfan/pseuds/AdmiralKatCornwellfan
Summary: Chakotay is waiting for Kathryn to come home from a tedious diplomatic mission, a surprise waiting for her. But as always, will she top this with her own twist?





	Surprises, Parting gifts and reunions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/gifts).



> Aftermath of [Promises , vowes and Awkward meetings ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282199) Read it first!  
> Thank you so much my wonderful beta [ devovere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere)
> 
> "Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same"- Emily Brontë (Wuthering Heights)

Chakotay woke up alone in his bed. He turned over and reached for the warmth of the person he was used to sharing his bed with.  
He woke up as his hand gripped nothing but cold sheets, just as it had for almost two months now.  
They had gotten married shortly after their abrupt meeting on DS9, and Chakotay had accepted the position in Academy he’d been offered earlier.  
In Kathryn's absence, Chakotay had decided he needed to brush up on his hobby and eventual job as the newest Delta Quadrant Studies and Anthropology Professor of the Starfleet Academy. Chakotay had managed to secure a position on an archeology dig on a remote planet, whose government had requested their aid to find and restore artifacts after the destruction of the Dominion War.  
  
Spending a month and a half in the field, Chakotay had returned home, sporting some salt and pepper streaked hair that grew past his cheeks and a beard to match.  
B'Elanna had taken one good look at him and prodded him for the details of how many women (and men) had propositioned him this week. Chakotay had had enough grace to blush as he admitted that it hadn't discouraged them in any way that he wore his wedding band.  
Smiling as he remembered the enjoyable dinner he’d had with Paris-Torres family and the antics of toddler Miral, Chakotay woke up with much enthusiasm. His beautiful wife would come home tomorrow.  
  
Kathryn had left for an off-world conference with a new alliance of planets who wanted to join the Federation. Starfleet had decided it would be best to send their most popular Admiral. Well, sending a bunch of sour-faced old bureaucrats would have done nothing but harm. So Kathryn Janeway had been just the ticket for both sides of the conference.  
It had taken more than a month to negotiate, and then the inspection of all the star systems involved had been a daunting task, to put it mildly.  
Subspace transmissions hadn’t been allowed, even for someone with Kathryn's clearance level. The Only thing that had been permitted was audio messages or a few minutes of precious conversation when Kathryn's gracious hosts weren't looking.  
Chakotay had missed her dearly, and situation had been the same on Kathryn's side.  
On this final day of their separation, after having his breakfast and his morning jog, Chakotay quickly left the apartment for the Academy, for it was only four days into the new semester.  
  
~*~  
  
Kathryn tapped the armrest of her chair and got up to pace the length of the living room in her quarters aboard the USS Vista, her flagship.  
Time seemed to stand still even when she could see the warp trails outside, and Kathryn sighed again with annoyance. She missed home, she missed him so much, and she hated this stupid diplomatic function anyway.  
She had managed to achieve the goal she was sent to accomplish, not to mention even securing a trade deal between Starfleet and one of the newly-joined governments.  
But she missed something very important. This was not how she had envisioned spending her 'newly wedded bliss' anyway.  
She and Chakotay had been married for barely three months when she got the orders for this mission. Always, Chakotay had understood its importance.  
Kathryn was grateful for his understanding, but she promised herself this would be her last mission for a while.  
She hadn't told him but—just as much as he did—she also wanted to have a family with him. It was high time to step back and live her life instead of letting Starfleet rule everything. She had managed to negotiate her sabbatical with the brass, and she honestly thought Admiral Nechayev had felt as if she was pulling teeth or something when she had asked for it.  
And now, finally free of Starfleet for a while and with the joy and anticipation of finally going home, Kathryn sat on her couch thinking how surprised he would be when he finally saw her.  
  
~*~  
  
It was dark outside when Chakotay returned home. He decided to go home instead of to the San Francisco apartment because it was the weekend.  
They had managed to buy the place they’d both dreamed of for so long, and Chakotay himself had added many touches to the house and to the land surrounding it. It actually reminded them both of New Earth, as the land was covered in trees and even had a stream along one side. There was still much work to be done, but Chakotay had managed to finally finish the surprise he’d planned for Kathryn, despite his busy schedule.  
As he keyed in the code and entered the house, he was taken aback as he found many candles lighting the way and Kathryn sitting the middle of the living room, dressed in nothing but a sheer silk robe.  
  
~*~  
  
Kathryn looked at the person entering through the door and gasped at the sight that greeted her. Tom and B'Elanna had warned her but this...oh God this was just pure DISASTER waiting to happen. How in the good Lord’s name could anyone concentrate enough to do anything when he sported this look and just casually walked about?  
  
He had no right to look this good, and she was determined to keep him just for herself.  
Chakotay recovered enough to gather her in a hug and a shower of kisses as Kathryn reeled from her initial reaction to seeing her handsome husband.  
'Thank God you never looked like this back on Voyager. Otherwise I don't know how I would've kept my hands off you.'  
  
'What?' he asked, and Kathryn realized she had said it aloud.  
Shaking her head, she hugged him tight before returning the kisses eagerly. Chakotay gave a dimpled smile before picking her up and carrying her to the new bed he’d built, waiting to be christened by them.  
  
~*~  
  
Chakotay woke up the next morning as sunlight peeked through the windows to the sensation of a warm body snuggled against him. He smiled as the memories of the previous night came to him, and Kathryn tightened her hold on him in her sleep. She had been very passionate and vocal and he was glad that he was privileged to view and enjoy this side of her.  
He knew she was awake too as he began to tickle her and Kathryn gave up the pretence of sleeping before giggling and trying to attack him in return.  
They both fell back, laughing and panting.  
  
'Did you miss me very much?' Chakotay teased her as his fingers trailed on the sensitive skin on her side and Kathryn let out an involuntary moan.  
'Apparently you gave me a little parting gift....' Kathryn smiled impishly while she looked at his face; Chakotay looked at her dumbfounded as Kathryn placed his palm against her lower abdomen.  
  
'I only knew a week ago, when this little one decided to give me a bout of very bad morning sickness...' Kathryn trailed off, her enthusiasm fading in the light of his lack of response.  
  
Chakotay was speechless at this admission, and it took a minute to come to his senses.  
He was almost in tears as he hugged her tightly to him, mumbling words of love in her ear and kissing her everywhere he could reach. He reverently kissed her belly where their little one was safely nestled.  
  
'Oh Kathryn, why didn't you tell me?'  
'Chakotay, I didn't want you to worry over me or the baby... '  
  
Kathryn placed her palm on his chest as he began to answer her, signaling him that she had more to say.  
‘I know how much you care, and I wanted to be in a place that you could do just that. I took a sabbatical from the fleet, and for 2 years... I'm all yours. ‘Kathryn finished her explanation and looked to his face as if she was expecting an argument from him.  
  
'Kathryn, you should really stop doing this to me. ‘Her face contorted to a frown at his answer and his amused expression. Mischief glinting in his eyes, he continued, 'I'm an old man Kathryn; I can't take such joyful news all at once. You might give me a heart attack.' He added in all seriousness, 'But are you sure of this Kathryn? ‘,He knew how much Kathryn valued her career.  
  
She slapped him playfully at his reply and pushed him onto his back as she managed to climb on top of him.  
  
'As I recall, last night’s performance never gave me a hint of that. But I do love your new hair. And yes, I'm sure about this. I had more than a month to think about it, anyway'  
  
She purred in his ear as she tangled her fingers in his long hair and bent to kiss his bearded face.  
‘But the problem is, you can't go anywhere looking like this, mister. I might lose you to another wayward blonde'. She smirked as he grimaced in response.  
'That is a low blow, love. But I have no problem with what I look like to do my job.' he countered as he managed to shift her under his body and proceeded to kiss her on that spot on her neck that made her moan.  
  
'Really? Tell me the ratio of female cadets to male ones in your lectures,‘ Kathryn added breathlessly as she ran her hands along his back.  
She could almost see the wheels in his brain turning, and his groan made her smile wickedly before she managed to roll them both to their sides.  
'I never thought of it that way.' Chakotay smiled sheepishly, as Kathryn once again pulled him for a kiss.  
  
'Perhaps you should let go of that beard. After all, as much as I love it, I can't see those dimples I love even more.'  
  
Any conversation ceased for awhile after that moment, as only the sounds of joyous rapture of two lovers filled their home, mingled with the morning songs of the birds outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the wonderful conversation with[ killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee)she requested something long ago and here it is.  
> Also If you guys want to see Chakotay's look, I suggest you guys visit the link to the above mentioned[ conversation](http://killermanatee.tumblr.com/post/177601036743/devoverest-was-so-kind-to-remind-me-that-there)


End file.
